Dreaming of You
by Eternal Orchestration
Summary: Neku cafesits for Mr. H and finds our Composer napping on the job. JoshxNeku, language, suggestive language and situations. OoC: Neku, Joshua, Sanae Hanekoma. RXR pretty please?


"So boring… Ugh!", Neku groaned, angrily glaring at his ceiling out of boredom and having nothing else better to do. He sat in his bedroom, a few discarded pieces of clothes and paper on the floor and furniture, walls colored blue like his headphones that sat on the nightstand next to his bed. Shiki was with her friend Eri, helping with her with designs and such for the weekend and Beat and Rhyme were out of town with their parents for a family reunion or something. Neku had no one to hang out with, even his parents were out on their second honeymoon or whatever so he was home alone for the next couple of days. He sat up and pulled his headphones onto his ears and picked up a Tin Pin magazine next to him. He wasn't really reading the thing, having read it many times. Neku was thinking of something else to do, anything but sitting around. It felt like the day grew longer with boredom and it was only noon. Then a brilliant inspiration hit him. Wild Kat! He could go visit Mr. H! He scrambled to get off his bed, nearly tripping on his own half turned sheets to put his shoes on and get out of here and hurry to his salvation on Cat Street. A busy Scramble Crossing and stroll through Miyashita Park later, Wild Kat came in sight. Neku stepped inside and looked around, no one at the tables or at the counter. "Mr. H? You here?", he asked the empty room. No one at first until he called again. "Mr. H?"

"Phones, that you, kid?", he called, poking his head in from another door off to the side. Neku smiled behind the large collar of his shirt, companionship, finally!

"Yeah, I was around and wanted to drop by.", he lied, not wanting to sound desperate even though he basically ran from his house to Cat Street. Sanae came out from behind the door, the twenty something looking man grinned.

"Sorry to cut this short, I was just 'bout to head out for something. Mind watching the café for me? Only take a sec'.", CAT asked him, smiling. Neku had time and it wasn't going to take long, but then it would just be boring again. Again, the thought of him having nothing better to do with his time aided greatly in his decision.

"I guess I could stay for a while. Sure.", Neku shrugged in his reply. Besides, could he really deny his idol a favor? Yeah, right. Mr. H went behind the counter for a moment, taking his wallet from a shelf there and putting it in his back pocket along with his cell phone. He turned to Neku just before taking off to where ever it was he needed to be.

"Oh, don't go in the back room over there an' don't make too much noise. See ya in a bit.", he spoke almost quickly, having to hurry to make the time to get to where he needed to get to. Neku spoke his quick goodbyes to the barista before he left, looking at the door. What was in there that Mr. H didn't want Neku to see or make loud noises.

_"Should I? He only just left…"_, Neku thought before swallowing hard, looking at the door specified and what was behind it. Curiosity was killing him, he hated having this unanswered. Besides, he'd never know Neku went in there to see what was behind that door, Producer or not. He cautiously reached out for the knob, appearing anxious to turn it and having something happen. If it was dangerous, he wouldn't keep it in the back room of the café, he'd put it in the Shibuya River or something, right? Yeah, that made sense. He heard the click as the door came open just a few inches. Neku pulled the headphones off his ears and onto his neck, the sound still faint. He heard someone snoring, ever so lightly, Neku thought it might have been a girl sleeping beck there as he opened the door a little more. Coming into the warned room. It was someone sleeping and it wasn't a girl but awfully prissy enough to be. Joshua, Shibuya's Composer, snoozing gently on a couch in the back room of Wild Kat. "Oh, its just Josh…", he mentally wiped invisible beads of sweat off his forehead upon looking at him. Joshua regularly came to Wild Kat on his bored days too between Reaper's Games, Neku having to deal with his smirking and giggling when ever he happen to come to Wild Kat on the same day. No, he trusted him, he was his partner. Forgave, almost, not quite there to completely forgive him. The severity of this situation between them was going to take forgiveness a little longer. He saw his orange cell phone sitting on the table near his head at one end of the couch, his shoes off at the other end as he lay on his side. The only source of light being the lamp on the same table which wasn't very bright to begin with. He walked over to the sleeping Composer, kneeling down to see face to face, and looked at him, half tempted to draw on his face with a marker or put his hand in warm water as he slept soundly. However, upon thinking it over, he probably shouldn't. Who knows what Josh could do if Neku happened to die again? He saw Joshua stirring, eyes coming half open, glazed over with sleep still in his dark violet eyes. Neku shifted back, giving the awakened Joshua some space before he could say something about it. But he didn't say anything just, sitting up slightly, a smirk on his face but his eyes were empty in a way he couldn't be awake unless Composers can do that. "J-Josh? Why are you looking at me like that…?", Neku felt that anxious feeling in his stomach again as Joshua's half asleep smirk grew wider. He lifted himself off the couch and forwards towards Neku. The Composer's proxy could only shift backwards, falling onto his behind as he kicked backwards on the floor as Joshua advances continued, actually crawling off the couch to reach him. "J-Josh!!", this was weird, even weirder than usual with Joshua. Sure, he made flirty comments to mess with him, calling him 'dear' when being accused of being gay. It was just barely tolerable, much more than this. Neku heard him giggle as Neku's backwards shuffling faltered and he fell onto his back. The second he realized that he had hit the floor, Joshua, even in his sleep took the opportunity to steal his lips in a kiss. Eyes wide, surprise, shock, anger, and other things of that nature filled his mind as he went to push Joshua off him. But, wait, waking up a sleepwalker was bad right? If you did, they'd have some kind of mental breakdown or something like that? Neku had to bare with it until he could fall back asleep and, hopefully in Neku's case, soon. Despite Neku's wishes, like usual, it wasn't happening. Even in his slumber, Joshua had managed to pull both his hands up over his head and pin him to the floor. His wrists stuck there with a dim white light and he couldn't do anything now. Great, Shibuya's supervisor was into bondage. The Composer's head dropped almost like he was nodding in and out of sleep and sleepwalking.

"Hmm… Neku…", he was dreaming about him?! Whatever weird fantasy he was dreaming about with him in it, Neku wanted no part of. He tried to squirm out and run, Mr. H's request or not, but once Joshua straddled his waist, that was it. Neku tried to kick back, even bucking his hip up to push him off but it did nothing. Neku was about to scream, wake Joshua up anyways, but his head fell forwards and onto Neku's shoulder, snoring soundly as the light disappeared from around his wrists. Then, minutes later, CAT, his idol and even more so, his savior, called his name and the door slamming shut.

"Yo, Phones, you still alive in here?", a chuckle following the call of whatever bad joke about to UG he made. Just barely. He heard footsteps come closer to the door, the lock clicking open as the door revealed the Producer standing there, blinking, a silent shock washing over his face. "Looks like you found Josh… Want me to l--"

"No, God, please no, don't leave, get him off before he starts sleep molesting me again!!", he didn't even want to pull the Composer off of him himself, begging in a hurried, hushed whisper, not an ounce of panic left out of his tone. Sanae walked over to Joshua, taking the newspaper he held under his arm and patted him with it to wake him up.

"Hey, boss, rise and shine.", he muttered, not too enthusiastically either. Neku swallowed the lump in his throat, mentally begging that Josh not remember that dream of his. The Composer's proxy watched Joshua frown and grumble something until it became clear of what he said.

"… Sanae, five more minutes… Hmm…", he shooed him away with one hand before resting on his new favorite pillow. Sanae really shouldn't have prodded him again but he couldn't leave Phones there, then again, he was his boss and his boss had the power to erase his café.

"Sorry, Phones, Boss ain't gettin' up and I'd like my café to stay intact.", Sanae chuckled though there was nothing to laugh about. Couldn't really move him back to the couch either. Neku, café, Shibuya, the whole world didn't matter, pervert was getting off him now.

"Get off a' me, you snotty little ass!!", he pushed his shoulder, twisting his hips in the same direction, flipping Joshua off next to him, violently before standing up. Though Joshua had expected it, he made an odd yelping noise, almost a squeak, upon landing that was uncharacteristic. He sat up, propping himself on his elbow on the floor.

"Ouch! Neku, didn't have to be rough with me, you know…", Joshua yawned, a hand politely over his mouth before rubbing his eye of sleep. "What a wonderful dream I had, until you dragged me away from the couch in your lecherous attempts."

"_My_ attempts?! _You're_ the one molesting me in your sleep!!", Neku's hands went to fists, Joshua wasn't his partner anymore, didn't matter if he clocked him one, just this once! Joshua just looked up at him and blinked and uninterested blink before his lips curled up in a smirk.

"Oh, please, Neku. Don't flatter yourself, an inflated ego isn't very attractive. Besides, I'm out of your league.", he shot Neku a glance, he didn't even need to say anything before or after that, that smug little look on his face, condescending and arrogant burned at Neku as he watched Joshua gracefully stand on to his feet, even the way he got up said he was better than everyone else.

"Out of your league?! You're the one trying to rape me while you're asleep! You've got problems, Josh, go find a therapist or something, I'm done!!", he threw his arms up, shouting something incoherent from his yelling before storming out of the backroom.

"Phones, wait, chill. The boss was sleeping, he didn't know what he was doin', cut him some slack!", Sanae tried to calm him down, following him out to the front of the café before Neku would stop and turn to face him for but a moment.

"I'm done cutting him slack. An entire month I had to put up with that arrogant little snot, I don't know how you do it, Mr. H!", he shouted, people from across the street looked at the café with a feeling you shouldn't visit there unless you wanted to be hurt or get involved with something illegal. Joshua followed moments later and Neku's glare went straight for him.

"Sanae _has_ to be with me, its not a choice, its his job to put up with me. You, however, sealed the deal with the 'I may not forgive you but I trust you' line.", Joshua made air quotes with his first two fingers, grinning like a Cheshire cat that Neku was going to have to put up with him too, whether he wanted to or not. "And aren't I just the best company?", he giggled again and it ground Neku's nerves apart.

"You know what, go fuck yourself! Then shit like this wouldn't happen!"

"Watch that mouth of yours, Neku, or I'm going to have to put it to better uses.", Joshua spoke with a flirty smile that held his snarky attitude in place.

"Guys, calm down! Boss, leave the kid alone, I'd be pissed off if I was in his place too. Phones, you go home and we'll see you later!", he ordered, Neku was fine with leaving and wanted to anyways. Joshua was more or less annoyed by Sanae telling him what to do. Neku turned on his heels and left Wild Kat, a scowl plastered onto his face. Joshua was stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "Uh, boss…"

"Half and hour, twenty minutes, tops… That's all I needed and you had to come back early!? I almost had him, I was this close, Sanae!!", he shouted in an outburst once Neku had left. Sanae, as a fallen angel, had the sensitivity toward situations like that, a sixth sense not to walk in on two people. But no, he came in, Joshua was so close. He turned to regroup in the back of the café, locking Sanae out with both the lock on the door and a seal to keep him out as Joshua tried to contemplate a way to save his plan and try again.

"Boss, let me in! Its my café, go back to the River!", Sanae almost whined, he banged against the door uselessly until Joshua replied.

"Its always empty in here anyways. What difference does it make?", Joshua replied to him as he plopped onto the couch, facing the ceiling lethargically.

"Oh, come on, that was a low blow, besides, your throne's probably a lot more comfortable than my couch!"

"Hmm, nope, as lovely as my throne is, nothing beats freeloading off your employees!", Joshua gave a giggle behind the door before he heard a sigh, signaling Sanae's defeat. Joshua stayed here as long as he wanted with rare but typically long complaints that he usually dealt with then and there. Joshua looked up at the ceiling and sighed. What was he going to do to get close enough to Neku to try that again? Hmm…


End file.
